


Intimacy

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 15 - Intimacy





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 15 - Intimacy

It's embarrassing really. Really embarrassing the way she's curled around her like the beautiful woman was a stuffed animal or like she's supposed to be Satya's blanket. Hard to say exactly what it is that's so comfortable about it that it leaves Sombra feeling defenseless. Even down to the barest of defenses gone. Sombra, impeccable, undetectable, unknowable Sombra, has been seen naked by this woman. Sometimes Olivia even considers telling Satya her real name. The most unthinkable thing. She should be horrified, but can't quite bring herself around to it.  
Not when she watches Satya dancing (even better than what she'd once imagined of her, more cultural than mechanical and fuck is it pretty), or listens to her talk and talks back to her, not when she's in utter awe of how damn smart Symmetra really is.  
She's a scientist, an Architect dealing in the raw potential that was hard light. Symmetra could make walls and shields, roofs and floors, she could create _order from nothingness._ She didn't want to steal freedom, she just needed the world to make sense.  
Which sucks. Because it doesn't and never will. Though Symmetra makes Sombra think maybe it's not so unattainable or unbelievable in their private moments. During overly open nights talking over ratty motel pillows. Satya doesn't like the location, but she does like Sombra so she doesn't complain. Even gets more affectionate. The more horrid Sombra's chosen meeting place, the more pet names she'd get.  
My demon. My monster. My chaos. My brat. A host of names in Hindi that were probably in line with all of those and more.  
Sombra doesn't return the favor very much but... sometimes. Mostly during sex. Mostly in Spanish. Once during a shower together. Queen and goddess were Sombra's favorites. It was hard to think of better ones when the brilliant Architect fit them so neatly. And that's what Satya liked after all. Neat and tidy and put together. Watching Sombra get dressed and do her hair in the morning, almost religiously. Watching her chaos create order.  
Her eyes, sharp and invasive, had the strangest nature. Something of pure affection. Sombra couldn't pick a favorite thing about her, but... Something about being watched, something about her bright amber eyes came the very closest.


End file.
